Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por Elección
by Mekuto
Summary: Un encuentro común, con MUCHAS complicaciones y sin duda varias sorpresas, que cambiará sin previo aviso la vida de ambos, y sin darse cuenta ya estarán involucrados en la historia de sus amigos. Que no los engañéis el título, quizás pueda ir mas allá...
1. Sucesos de un día normal

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una mañana simple, donde la naturaleza hace su mejor espectáculo, donde las aves hacen un sinfín de melodías que son acompañadas con el sonido del ir y venir de los arboles con el viento y donde se hace presente el brillo del roció en el pasto verde recién escarchado, una balada espectacular digna de apreciar, pero claro esto no está en los planes de cierta jovencita que con pesadez apenas y nota la luz del sol posándose sobre sus orbes color zafiro

Esta peculiar chica, que responde por el nombre de Rin Shimoda, es una chica que no sabe apreciar y mucho menos notar la belleza de la vida, ya que como una hoja caída de un árbol solo se deja llevar a donde el viento quiera. Ella aun seguía sin tener planes para el futuro, ella prefería que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara y que no afectase mucho con su cotidiana vida, si, tan simple como para dejar que el destino se encargara de lo que vendría para su futuro

Solo esperaba terminar su educación y así comenzar la universidad para luego acabar con esta e iniciar con una vida condenadamente cotidiana hasta que algún día desaparecería en lo inevitable, eso más que un plan era su destino y esta no se negaría ni en lo mas mínimo ya que esa era la realidad y sería más fácil si empezara a aceptarla

Su poca atención fue captada por un insistente golpe en la puerta.

\- Bella durmiente, no tenemos todo el día, apresúrate - hablo con voz autoritaria la hermana de la rubia, quien poseía un cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color que su pelo pero un poco más fuerte y que al contrario de la rubia gozaba de grandes atributos

La rubia tan solo se limitó a responder con un bufido afirmativo, mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y oía los pasos alejándose de su hermana, esta supuso que se dirigía a la planta baja de su hogar. Sin más se dirigió al baño, se ducho y salió en dirección a su habitación para poder colocarse su uniforme, peino su cabello y opto por dejarlo suelto, se coloco sus lentes de marco negro y emprendió su carrera a la cocina con la mochila ya hecha.

Se dispuso a comer al lado de su hermana, quien había preparado el desayuno. Ellas dos eran las únicas que ocupaban esa enorme casa, ya que sus padres y su hermano se mudaron lejos debido a cuestiones de trabajo. La pequeña hiso hasta lo imposible para que sus padres accedieran a dejarla en Japón y estos al final decidieron dejarla bajo la tutela de su hermana mayor Meiko quien tampoco quería dejar su lugar de natalicio, y así terminaron las dos solas en Japón con Meiko trabajando en dos empleos de medio tiempo y Rin estudiando

Meiko decidió romper el silencio que había entre ambas

— Escucha, mañana me ausentare unos días, así que espero que te comportes bien, no quiero nada de fiestas— La rubia rio por las restricciones de su hermana. No era de las típicas chicas rumberas, ya que para ella su plan de diversión seria dormir o por lo menos leer algún libro, así que asintió

— Pero Meiko, que falta de confianza – dijo simulando estar ofendida con una mano sobre su pecho

— Si no tuviese confianza en ti, no te dejaría sola— respondió en contraataque

— Buen punto

— Hablando de puntaje, espero que vayas bien en la escuela – le dijo con expresión seria tomando un sorbo de su jugo. Rin se tenso al escucharla puesto a que Rin y escuela no se llevaban muy bien que se diga

— E-etto, s-si de maravilla –Meiko la miro de forma acosadora- tú no te preocupes, llevo un buen promedio— rio nerviosa

— Más te vale jovencita, no quiero tener que verte viviendo de bajo de un puente

— Que exagerada, en todo caso te tengo a ti para mantenerme –Meiko bufo con gracia, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste mientras Rin solo se preguntaba qué era lo gracioso. Desvió su mirada a su muñeca notando la hora en su reloj- ¡Mira la hora! Voy tarde ¡adiós! -

— Que te vaya bien— se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la frente y con eso retomo sus quehaceres para luego marcharse a trabajar

Salió con paso apresurado a la parada en el bus, esperando el acto de presencia de cierta persona, y como si hubiese sido invocada apareció de repente arrancándole un buen susto a la rubia

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡¿Casi me matas del susto?! – grito alterada tratando de controlar su respiración

— Eh… Buenos días a ti también, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –dijo con sarcasmo. Vaya manera de ser recibida

— Nunca te pregunte como estabas –

— ¡Ay por dios! si serás Rin – dijo mientras chocaba con palma su frente. A veces se pasaba de distraida

— ejemm… Bueno en fin, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lenka, no es muy común verte llegando a esta hora? –

— Ah eso, en mi casa hay visitas –dijo sin ánimo alguno— vino mi familia y como tengo un primo de nuestra edad, tenía que dejarlo entretenido con algo –

— ¿Y tu familia te visita en pleno ciclo escolar? ¿No te parece extraño? — indago la rubia con cierto interés en el tema

— En realidad sí, pero no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto así que simplemente lo ignoro -

— Ok... ¡Ah! el bus –dijo señalando el transporte escolar que siempre las recogía en la mañana

—Apresurémonos para tomar un buen asiento

Con eso ambas se montaron en el bus para posteriormente llegar a la academia Yokohama. La institución donde ambas residían durante el tiempo escolar. Era muy sencilla y digna para la gente sencilla. Tenía cuatro pisos y un inmenso comedor en la parte central del primer piso con las canchas deportivas en las afueras en todo el alrededor.

Al llegar se encontraron con sus compañeros más allegados. Eran Gumi una chica de cabello corto y de color verde pasto y Mikuo un chico torpe con cabello turquesa, estatura media y ojos del mismo color. Con ellos formaban una pequeña gran familia la cual complementaba los unos con los otros. Con ellos se podía contar y confiar a ciegas, sin dudarlo un segundo. Te ofrecerían su mano para que no cayeras al fondo del infierno, y si lo hacías probablemente ellos caerían contigo, haciéndole la vida imposible al diablo con sus ocurrencias e ideas alocadas y sin sentido. _''Probablemente nuestra estadía ahí seria corta, tal vez… demasiado'' _se pensaba de vez en cuando_. _El punto era, son tan locos que son de tu bando

Al llegar se saludaron entre si y se dirigieron a su aula sin mas

Todo era normal, chicos esperando la llegada del profesor, otros hablando entre si y los demás escribiendo o garabateando en sus cuadernos. El grupo entrante se ubicó al final del salón optando por hacer lo segundo. Así que empezaron a charlar para hacer más corta la espera

En menos de cinco minutos se hizo presente el profesor, dando los buenos días y los alumnos correspondiendo al saludo, la clase tuvo su rumbo normal y sin darse cuenta ya había tocado la campana hasta el receso

Durante el receso nada podía ser más común de lo normal. Había chicos corriendo, hablando, comiendo y jugando mientras que el reducido grupo se sentaba a hacer lo que mas sabían hacer.

Hablar de cosas carentes de sentido

Así como de cosas que no tienen relevancia alguna, ya sea de música o anime e incluso también llegaban a comentar una que otra noticia de farándula y así hasta que se llegaba la hora de volver a las aulas

Pero esta vez la conversación se desvió de manera imprevista y aun un tema casi prohibido para el conjunto de amigos

— Y bien- dijo Gumi captando la atención de los tres jóvenes — ¿Alguien tiene alguna hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi?

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando una respuesta inexistente

— ¿Qué clase de hazaña?— Rin sabia que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado

— Pues… tu sabes de esas que a la tía Gumi le encanta oír — alzo ambas cejas compremetedoramente, dándole a entender a lo que se referia

Mikuo con cara de palo — ¿Podrías dejar de referirte a ti misma por ''Tía Gumi''— dijo para que con esto se desviara el tema para evitar una posible catástrofe.

La joven se paró de su asiento colocando una de sus piernas encima de la mesa, adoptando pose heroica y señalando un punto cualquiera en el techo – ¡Nunca! –

Lenka solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga – ¡Deja de hacer eso! -suspiro- ¡Dios mío! no puedes ser tan patética -

Gumi se sentó de mala gana, mirando a Lenka con aura de depresión y con cara de perrito atropellado

— A-acaso está mal que tu amiga quiera escuchar relatos eróticos de sus amigos — preguntaba Gumi con ojos llorosos y moqueando la nariz haciéndola ver inocente algo que era relativamente inverso a los anteriormente había dicho.

— ¡Claro que está mal! – rápidamente contesto Rin con una gotita de sudor en la cara tipo anime

— Ahh… me vas a decir Rin que nunca has tenido ese tipo de experiencias – su cara hizo notar la mirada socarrona que tenia.

Se sonrojo de tal manera que apenas y pudo contestar – ¿¡P-pero que c-cosas dices!? – y como es común en Rin, esta empezaba a reírse como loca como hace siempre cuando tocan el tema, tratando así de disminuir la sangre que se acumulaba en su cara. Pues claro este no era un tema que para ella se hablara de manera natural y espontáneamente, era más o menos un tipo de tabú

Mikuo se quedo mirando a su compañera que tratando de disminuir el sonrojo con su risa nerviosa, cuando se trataba de relaciones intimas Rin era una desastre, pero su inocencia era lo que atraía mas a los chicos

La peli verde suspiro – Ay Rin… tonta e inocente Rin –

— ¿Era necesario lo de tonta?— indagó algo ofendida.

— En realidad si mi pequeña saltamontes porque tengo un plan para ti

— E-eh?...¿De qué se trata?— Lenka y Mikuo también estaban expectantes a lo que diría Gumi. Nunca se sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar

— Ay Rin, -dijo moviendo su dedo índice de manera negativa— Haré que tengas una hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi – se escuchó una estruendosa risa malévola de parte de Gumi que hizo que Rin se estremeciera y tuviera un muy mal presentimiento

Esto no iba acabar bien

* * *

Comenten que les ha parecido :)


	2. Perver Butterfly

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una mañana simple, donde la naturaleza hace su mejor espectáculo, donde las aves hacen un sinfín de melodías que son acompañadas con el sonido del ir y venir de los arboles con el viento y donde se hace presente el brillo del roció en el pasto verde recién escarchado, una balada espectacular digna de apreciar, pero claro esto no está en los planes de cierta jovencita que con pesadez apenas y nota la luz del sol posándose sobre sus orbes color zafiro

Esta peculiar chica, que responde por el nombre de Rin Shimoda, es una chica que no sabe apreciar y mucho menos notar la belleza de la vida, ya que como una hoja caída de un árbol solo se deja llevar a donde el viento quiera. Ella aun seguía sin tener planes para el futuro, ella prefería que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara y que no afectase mucho con su cotidiana vida, si, tan simple como para dejar que el destino se encargara de lo que vendría para su futuro

Solo esperaba terminar su educación y así comenzar la universidad para luego acabar con esta e iniciar con una vida condenadamente cotidiana hasta que algún día desaparecería en lo inevitable, eso más que un plan era su destino y esta no se negaría ni en lo mas mínimo ya que esa era la realidad y sería más fácil si empezara a aceptarla

Su poca atención fue captada por un insistente golpe en la puerta.

\- Bella durmiente, no tenemos todo el día, apresúrate - hablo con voz autoritaria la hermana de la rubia, quien poseía un cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color que su pelo pero un poco más fuerte y que al contrario de la rubia gozaba de grandes atributos

La rubia tan solo se limitó a responder con un bufido afirmativo, mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y oía los pasos alejándose de su hermana, esta supuso que se dirigía a la planta baja de su hogar. Sin más se dirigió al baño, se ducho y salió en dirección a su habitación para poder colocarse su uniforme, peino su cabello y opto por dejarlo suelto, se coloco sus lentes de marco negro y emprendió su carrera a la cocina con la mochila ya hecha.

Se dispuso a comer al lado de su hermana, quien había preparado el desayuno. Ellas dos eran las únicas que ocupaban esa enorme casa, ya que sus padres y su hermano se mudaron lejos debido a cuestiones de trabajo. La pequeña hiso hasta lo imposible para que sus padres accedieran a dejarla en Japón y estos al final decidieron dejarla bajo la tutela de su hermana mayor Meiko quien tampoco quería dejar su lugar de natalicio, y así terminaron las dos solas en Japón con Meiko trabajando en dos empleos de medio tiempo y Rin estudiando

Meiko decidió romper el silencio que había entre ambas

— Escucha, mañana me ausentare unos días, así que espero que te comportes bien, no quiero nada de fiestas— La rubia rio por las restricciones de su hermana. No era de las típicas chicas rumberas, ya que para ella su plan de diversión seria dormir o por lo menos leer algún libro, así que asintió

— Pero Meiko, que falta de confianza – dijo simulando estar ofendida con una mano sobre su pecho

— Si no tuviese confianza en ti, no te dejaría sola— respondió en contraataque

— Buen punto

— Hablando de puntaje, espero que vayas bien en la escuela – le dijo con expresión seria tomando un sorbo de su jugo. Rin se tenso al escucharla puesto a que Rin y escuela no se llevaban muy bien que se diga

— E-etto, s-si de maravilla –Meiko la miro de forma acosadora- tú no te preocupes, llevo un buen promedio— rio nerviosa

— Más te vale jovencita, no quiero tener que verte viviendo de bajo de un puente

— Que exagerada, en todo caso te tengo a ti para mantenerme –Meiko bufo con gracia, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste mientras Rin solo se preguntaba qué era lo gracioso. Desvió su mirada a su muñeca notando la hora en su reloj- ¡Mira la hora! Voy tarde ¡adiós! -

— Que te vaya bien— se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la frente y con eso retomo sus quehaceres para luego marcharse a trabajar

Salió con paso apresurado a la parada en el bus, esperando el acto de presencia de cierta persona, y como si hubiese sido invocada apareció de repente arrancándole un buen susto a la rubia

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡¿Casi me matas del susto?! – grito alterada tratando de controlar su respiración

— Eh… Buenos días a ti también, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –dijo con sarcasmo. Vaya manera de ser recibida

— Nunca te pregunte como estabas –

— ¡Ay por dios! si serás Rin – dijo mientras chocaba con palma su frente. A veces se pasaba de distraida

— ejemm… Bueno en fin, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lenka, no es muy común verte llegando a esta hora? –

— Ah eso, en mi casa hay visitas –dijo sin ánimo alguno— vino mi familia y como tengo un primo de nuestra edad, tenía que dejarlo entretenido con algo –

— ¿Y tu familia te visita en pleno ciclo escolar? ¿No te parece extraño? — indago la rubia con cierto interés en el tema

— En realidad sí, pero no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto así que simplemente lo ignoro -

— Ok... ¡Ah! el bus –dijo señalando el transporte escolar que siempre las recogía en la mañana

—Apresurémonos para tomar un buen asiento

Con eso ambas se montaron en el bus para posteriormente llegar a la academia Yokohama. La institución donde ambas residían durante el tiempo escolar. Era muy sencilla y digna para la gente sencilla. Tenía cuatro pisos y un inmenso comedor en la parte central del primer piso con las canchas deportivas en las afueras en todo el alrededor.

Al llegar se encontraron con sus compañeros más allegados. Eran Gumi una chica de cabello corto y de color verde pasto y Mikuo un chico torpe con cabello turquesa, estatura media y ojos del mismo color. Con ellos formaban una pequeña gran familia la cual complementaba los unos con los otros. Con ellos se podía contar y confiar a ciegas, sin dudarlo un segundo. Te ofrecerían su mano para que no cayeras al fondo del infierno, y si lo hacías probablemente ellos caerían contigo, haciéndole la vida imposible al diablo con sus ocurrencias e ideas alocadas y sin sentido. _''Probablemente nuestra estadía ahí seria corta, tal vez… demasiado'' _se pensaba de vez en cuando_. _El punto era, son tan locos que son de tu bando

Al llegar se saludaron entre si y se dirigieron a su aula sin mas

Todo era normal, chicos esperando la llegada del profesor, otros hablando entre si y los demás escribiendo o garabateando en sus cuadernos. El grupo entrante se ubicó al final del salón optando por hacer lo segundo. Así que empezaron a charlar para hacer más corta la espera

En menos de cinco minutos se hizo presente el profesor, dando los buenos días y los alumnos correspondiendo al saludo, la clase tuvo su rumbo normal y sin darse cuenta ya había tocado la campana hasta el receso

Durante el receso nada podía ser más común de lo normal. Había chicos corriendo, hablando, comiendo y jugando mientras que el reducido grupo se sentaba a hacer lo que mas sabían hacer.

Hablar de cosas carentes de sentido

Así como de cosas que no tienen relevancia alguna, ya sea de música o anime e incluso también llegaban a comentar una que otra noticia de farándula y así hasta que se llegaba la hora de volver a las aulas

Pero esta vez la conversación se desvió de manera imprevista y aun un tema casi prohibido para el conjunto de amigos

— Y bien- dijo Gumi captando la atención de los tres jóvenes — ¿Alguien tiene alguna hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi?

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando una respuesta inexistente

— ¿Qué clase de hazaña?— Rin sabia que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado

— Pues… tu sabes de esas que a la tía Gumi le encanta oír — alzo ambas cejas compremetedoramente, dándole a entender a lo que se referia

Mikuo con cara de palo — ¿Podrías dejar de referirte a ti misma por ''Tía Gumi''— dijo para que con esto se desviara el tema para evitar una posible catástrofe.

La joven se paró de su asiento colocando una de sus piernas encima de la mesa, adoptando pose heroica y señalando un punto cualquiera en el techo – ¡Nunca! –

Lenka solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga – ¡Deja de hacer eso! -suspiro- ¡Dios mío! no puedes ser tan patética -

Gumi se sentó de mala gana, mirando a Lenka con aura de depresión y con cara de perrito atropellado

— A-acaso está mal que tu amiga quiera escuchar relatos eróticos de sus amigos — preguntaba Gumi con ojos llorosos y moqueando la nariz haciéndola ver inocente algo que era relativamente inverso a los anteriormente había dicho.

— ¡Claro que está mal! – rápidamente contesto Rin con una gotita de sudor en la cara tipo anime

— Ahh… me vas a decir Rin que nunca has tenido ese tipo de experiencias – su cara hizo notar la mirada socarrona que tenia.

Se sonrojo de tal manera que apenas y pudo contestar – ¿¡P-pero que c-cosas dices!? – y como es común en Rin, esta empezaba a reírse como loca como hace siempre cuando tocan el tema, tratando así de disminuir la sangre que se acumulaba en su cara. Pues claro este no era un tema que para ella se hablara de manera natural y espontáneamente, era más o menos un tipo de tabú

Mikuo se quedo mirando a su compañera que tratando de disminuir el sonrojo con su risa nerviosa, cuando se trataba de relaciones intimas Rin era una desastre, pero su inocencia era lo que atraía mas a los chicos

La peli verde suspiro – Ay Rin… tonta e inocente Rin –

— ¿Era necesario lo de tonta?— indagó algo ofendida.

— En realidad si mi pequeña saltamontes porque tengo un plan para ti

— E-eh?...¿De qué se trata?— Lenka y Mikuo también estaban expectantes a lo que diría Gumi. Nunca se sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar

— Ay Rin, -dijo moviendo su dedo índice de manera negativa— Haré que tengas una hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi – se escuchó una estruendosa risa malévola de parte de Gumi que hizo que Rin se estremeciera y tuviera un muy mal presentimiento

Esto no iba acabar bien

* * *

Comenten que les ha parecido :)


	3. A Oscuras

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

– _Guarde el suspiro de respuesta en partir_

_ Deje una carta para mis fan-tas-mas_

_El primer día de mi vida sin ti_

_Cubrí recuerdos con saba-nas blan-cas_

_Sobre tu cara todo lo que sufrí_

_Llego la música hasta mi ven-ta-na_

_"Hoy ando con ínfulas de cantante desesperada" _pensó para sus adentros mientras recitaba una de sus canciones favoritas de LODVG

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando estaba al frente de su casa. Sin más se adentro a estas gritando un amistoso "Estoy en Casa" para anunciar su llegada, su hermana solo le respondió un simple "**Irasshaimase**" como bienvenida

– Estaba a punto de marcharme al segundo turno, gracias al cielo llegaste antes–hablo su hermana encaminándose a la puerta– Recuerda que me voy al amanecer así que a partir de mañana te quedaras por tu cuenta ¿Entendido?

– ¡Hai!– contesto con paso firme y postura a lo militar

– Descanse soldado– hiso una seña de respeto y ambas rieron a la vez, mientras Meiko se dirigía a la puerta– Hay comida en la lacena, los números están pegados al refrigerador… Ehh si tienes una emergencia al lado está la vecina Yoti…

– La soplona Yoti–cortó Rin

– ¿¡Que es esa manera de referirse a los adultos!?–regaño Meiko por el irrespeto de Rin hacia la mujer que vivía al lado de su morada.

– Gomen

– Además, ella no es soplona, solo es una entrometida persona con discapacidad de interacción con demás seres y se involucra en la vida social de los demás, espiando asuntos ajenos a su juicio, arruinándole impresiones y posibilidades de llegar a ser feliz con un sexy modelo de trajes de baño, pero no, no es soplona– finalizo Meiko encogiéndose de hombros

Rin tan solo la miro con cara de palo, recitando un largo "Okey?"

– Me voy se me hace tarde, nos vemos a la noche o a la mañana, cuídate– Se acerco y deposito un leve beso en la frente

– Hasta luego– se despidió de su hermana con la mano y cuando no la diviso mas, azoto la puerta y corrió por toda la casa de arriba abajo como una desquiciada, tal parecía no tener rumbo fijo ni motivo coherente para estar corriendo como loca ¿o sí? Pero era comprensible su situación, pocas veces se le veía sola en esa enorme casona, por eso debía aprovechar al máximo ¿Y como lo haría? ¿Saliendo a una discoteca? ¿Haciendo bromas? ¿Visitar a un amigo? ¿Haciendo una fiesta en su propia casa con el volumen al tope? ¡NO! Eso era muy predecible, más bien ella tenía sus propios planes en mente…

Entro con notable apuro a su habitación y se encogió a la altura de su cama, vio por debajo de esta y se detuvo un instante al percibir su objetivo, lo saco enseguida y lo abrazo como si alguien en cualquier momento se lo arrebataría

Era su momento pecaminoso, y nadie le impediría cometer lo planificado en su ingenua y rubia cabecita

– ¡RIIIIIIN!

– ¡Pero que mier...!– Antes de siquiera voltear, sintió la presencia de un peso extra sobre su persona, haciendo que su cara chocara contra el frio piso de madera

– ¿Como andas sobrina mía?– pregunto con cierto tono de diversión el peso extra que la hizo caer

– Pues ahora… Aplastada– indicó irónicamente tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito alguno

– Oh Rinny~ adoro tu sentido del humor

– Ah sí?, que bien– respondió de malas– ¿No te importaría, pues no lo sé… ¡¿QUITARTE DE ENCIMA?!

– Ay que humor el tuyo, y yo que pensé que estarías más contenta al quedarte sola– esta vez intervino la rubia de coleta alta, cerca de la ventana de su cuarto que ahora se encontraba abierta de par en par, dejando que el viento tardecito entrara por la misma.

– Es que ODIO las visitas ¡Y lo saben!

– Mouu~ lo olvide– respondió Gumi con un puchero de niña — ¿Pero no odiarías la nuestra cierto?— Rin la miro con cala de palo ¿Enserio preguntaba? No es que los odiara solo le gustaba estar solita.

– Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña

– Odio admitirlo pero Mikuo tiene razón, te pasas– expuso Lenka con una gotita en la sien

– Pero me adoran– dijo Gumi poniendo una carita de perrito a lo que los dos respondieron un "Ajaaa" tremendamente irónico– Tsk Envidiosos– soltó la peliverde cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista a la rubia que tenia debajo –Oye Rin ¿Qué tienes ahí?– pregunto al ver lo que escondía con recelo entre sus brazos, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba intensamente y con una fuerza sobrenatural se deshizo de ella y salió corriendo gritando "NO TE IMPORTA" dejando a sus amigos con cara de palo

– ¡A POR ELLA!– grito Gumi

Y así inicio una persecución por toda la planta de arriba de la casa, la rubia de pelo corto corría como el alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a las escaleras para darse el tiempo necesario de escapar, pero hubo un pequeño fallo en el plan. Se volvió todo oscuro y con paso en falso callo escaleras abajo, soltando (Según sus amigos) un doloroso grito

.

.

.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir lo siento?

– Aun no llega el electricista así que ¿Por qué no las contamos?– respondió con ironía la rubia de pelo corto.

– Te digo que no fue mi culpa, ¡Esa brequera* se cruzo por mi camino!

– Si clarooo, y mi novio es un sexy rubio supermodelo de trajes de baños

– Eso no estaría mal– intervino Lenka asintiendo de acuerdo.

– Obsesivas– murmuro Mikuo ganándose un merecido golpe de parte de la rubia de pelo largo

– A lo que me refiero es ¡¿Cómo le haces para echar a perder una brequera, QUE ESTA EN LA PARTE DE AFUERA DE UN SEGUNDO PISO?! ¡MANDASTES AL CARAJO LA LUZ!– grito cabreada por completo

– ¡Je! Lo sé, gracioso ¿No?– dijo nerviosa la peliverde

– ¡NOOOO!– grito Rin ya con la paciencia al tope dejando a sus amigos inclinados hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos, soltó un suspiro resignado tomándose la cabeza con las manos y desordenándose el cabello con desesperación –Argghh Menudo rollo, ¡Meiko nee-chan me matara si se llega a enterar! ¡Estoy frita!

– No tiene por qué–respondió Lenka

– Ah no– soltó con ironía, acercándose a la ventana despejándola de las cortinas dejando ver lo que se ocultaba al otro lado de estas

El trió soltó un alargado "Ahh" al unisonó en señal de comprensión, al ver a una mujer mayor que volteaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de esconder "disimuladamente" unos binoculares que llevaba en mano al mismo tiempo que el grupo decía "La soplona Yoti"

– Si, ahí está ella planeando como mandar al caño mi existencia, en cualquier momento le dirá a mi hermana y cuando pase no se sorprenda al recibir invitaciones a mi funeral

Gumi se acerco lentamente en donde su amiga estaba viendo con cara de desesperación la casa de la vecina, así que puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia – Lo lamento por ti

A Rin este simple acto la lleno de coraje y quito desesperadamente la mano de la peliverde de donde se encontraba previamente para voltearse y encararla– ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Realmente no lo entiendes! ¡Si se llegase a enterar de esto, no solo me castigara si no que me enviara con mis padres y él, claramente lo que pase en esta casa cuando ella no esté recaerá todo sobre mi culpa! ¡Perderá la confianza en mí! ¡Y me dejara valiéndome por mi cuenta! ¡No saben la horrible mentalidad que posee Meiko nee-chan! ¡Ella es capaz de hacer equipamiento de tortura, peores que los de la edad media! ES MALVADA– respondió lo último con un hilito de voz y callo de lleno al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tenía los ojos muy dilatados en solo pensar en el hecho de que su hermana mayor era peor que un opresor… OK estaba exagerando un poco los hechos; pero ni siquiera tenía el dinero para pagarle al tipo de la electricidad, estaba adolorida por su reciente caída de las escaleras y tenía a la chismosa Yoti observándoles. Así que prácticamente estaba jodida, si no fuera porque tenía un plan.

– ¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaremos, pagaremos todos los daños y persuadiremos a Meiko-san para que no se entere–comentó Mikuo sentándose a un lado de donde Rin estaba escondiendo su cara. Esta levanto la mirada y vio al aquamarina regalándole unas sus más sinceras sonrisas

– No son capaces– dijo la rubia viendo a Lenka y Gumi

– Claro que sí, es más, es nuestra culpa ¿Cierto Gumi?– dijo golpeando con su codo el brazo de su amiga de una manera nada amigable

– ¡Auch! Etto… Supongo

– Nada de "Supongo" Fue tu idea el escabullirnos por la ventana de la habitación de Rin y por tu culpa se fue la luz, además si no hubieses perseguido a Rin por una tonta bolsa de golosinas ella no se hubiese caído escaleras abajo ¡ES TODO TU CULPA!–grito Lenka. Gumi bufo sin tomar mucha importancia a las palabras de Lenka, quien había cogido de la mochila que traía algo de dinero y ya le había entregado su parte del pago a Mikuo y obligo a Gumi a dar la suya con algo de resignación. El aquamarina metió la cifra en su billetera con su casi inexistente dinero

La peliverde suspiro con culpabilidad– Vale, si, si es mi culpa, perdona Rin no quería traerte problemas realmente no tenia esas intenciones– dijo Gumi cabizbaja mientras Rin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con cara de pocos amigos, parecía que si en ese momento le entregaran un arma dispararía como loca

Gumi cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que llegara lo peor

–Ten…–dijo Rin

– Eh? Pero que…?

– Es la cuenta– Respondió con voz ronca, frio y cortante

– ¿Y tú de dónde has salido?– pregunto Gumi fuera de onda

– ¡Del ropero mágico de Narnia!–Dijo sarcástico– En realidad de la cocina, soy el electricista, el que repara la electricidad, el que cobra la cuenta de la luz etcétera etcétera… ashh a veces adoro mi trabajo– susurro esto último con desgano

– ¿Cuando llego?–pregunto el aquamarina con su billetera aun en mano

– Llego un poco después de que echaran a perder la electricidad– respondió Rin

– ¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada aun? Repare lo que tenga que reparar–dijo con descaro Lenka mientras lo enfrentaba

– Ah ya lo hice– respondió a secas sin tomarle mucha intención a la rubia al frente de el– Solo estoy esperando el dinero para poder encender todo– dicho esto le arranco la billetera de Mikuo

– Bernard es un viejo amigo de la familia y solicite su ayuda para poder hacer que vosotros se hagáis responsables de vuestros actos– respondió Rin

– Nos usaste– dijeron los tres sin podérselo creer

– Aja, lo sé, soy una loquisha– dijo poniendo cara de TrollFace

Los chicos boquiabiertos se miraban entre sí, (a excepción de Rin y Bernard), y miraban al joven castaño en frente que aparentaba menos de veinte años con cara de fastidio y a Rin que, tenia sin mentira alguna, una sonrisa de satisfacción más grande que el gato de Cheshire. Lenka se acerco un poco sin dejar de lado su cara de impresión para juntar las manos y soltar una palmada que poco a poco se convertía en un aplauso de admiración

– Jajaja Rin te esmerasteis– alabo Lenka– Necesito aprender de esta chica– coloco su brazo rodeando el cuello de la ojiazul y dirigiéndose a los presentes con un toque de humor en cada oración

Mikuo suspiro resignado – Vale, ¿me devuelves la billetera?

– Te dije que me tienen que pagar

– Dudo que con lo que tengo ahí alcance– dijo un poco apenado por su pobreza y la poca cantidad de dinero que se sumaba entre los tres

– Bueno, saquemos cuentas…– hablo Bernard sacando detrás de sí, una calculadora. – Cuando me llamaron estaba comiendo y el problema era más grave de lo que pensé sin mencionar los repuestos de los cable y alguno que otro enchufe suman al final unos…– elevo la mirada luego de teclear varias veces el aparato– 950.630 yenes, está en la nota que le di a tu amiga

Algo se había roto dentro del trió al escuchar tal cifra. Gumi paseo su mirada a la notita en su mano y efectivamente era la misma cantidad que antes había mencionado el muchacho, su cara de tragedia era digna de su propia película, o así pensaba Rin, quien se deleitaba con el sufrimiento bien merecido de sus amigos, riéndose a lo lindo.

– ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡Al fin y al cabo nosotros somos los que vamos a pagar!– ataca Mikuo

– ¿A-Alguna vez le he d-dicho que los adoro chicos– dijo casi con aire inexistente en sus pulmones– Ya no le deben nada, Bernard prometió no cobrarnos "tanto" además no le dirá nada a Meiko nee-chan y por si fuera poco tratara de ligarse a Yoti para que me deje en paz ¿cierto Bernard?– dijo codeando al castaño

– ¿Ah sí?– dijo sin ánimo alguno suspirando pesadamente– Ya que, todo por la pequeña Rin

– Arigato gosaimazu– dijo con ánimos la ojiazul

– No tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que nos vemos luego– se despidió en la entrada y desapareció de la mira de los adolescentes, cuando todo acabo llego la luz. Se podía ver la miradas que se clavaban sobre ella como puñales algo que la hiso sentirse intimidada

– Ahh…– dijo nerviosa– Gracioso ¿no?

– ¿Gracioso? ¿¡Gracioso!? ¿¡GRACIOSO!? ¡ME IBA A QUEDAR POBRE RIN! ¡POR POCO Y ME DA ALGO POR ESCUCHAR TAL CIFRA!– grito la peliverde

– Ustedes fueron lo que ocasionaron el daño, además era para darles una lección ¡Ah sí! Y me deben unos cuantos caramelos ¿Creían que se saldría con la suya? Pues no –sentencio Rin

– Ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer– respondió el aquamarina por la chicas

– Tratare– dijo inocentemente sentándose en el sofá del living – Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan "Agradable" visita– pregunto tirándoles lanzas a sus amigos quienes tomaron asiento junto a ella, Gumi al frente en un sofá individual, Lenka al lado de la rubia y Mikuo en otro sillón individual

– No tenía nada que hacer, así que accedí a venir con las muchachas– respondió con simpleza el aquamarina

– Yo quería hacerte compañía sobrinita– dijo inocentemente

– Ajaaaa…–dijo para nada convencida– Y tu Lenka– pregunto volteando su mirada a la rubia que tenía a su lado

– No quería estar en casa y menos por la peste que la invadió

– ¿Eh? ¿Tienes plagas?– pregunto el único chico

– Me sorprende tu estupidez– hablo Lenka– Con peste me refiero a mi familia

– Que bonita forma de referirte a ellos– ironizo Rin

– Y eso que yo no le he enseñado eso– acompaño Gumi

– Aja…– carraspeo– Bueno, después de la not…

– Oye ¿tus familiares aun siguen aquí? ¿Por qué?– pregunto Rin cortando

– A eso iba… Resulta y pasa que cuando regrese de la escuela…

…

_– ¡A Lenka! ¡Por fin llegas! Ah, veo que están pasando tiempo de caridad como primos_

_– Mamá… Eso nunca– dijo la rubia de malas– "Alguien" no voy a decir nombres… La Cucaracha que está a mi lado, espero hasta que yo saliera para poder molestarme_

_– Mou Que mala eres prima– reprocho con un puchero_

_– Tu cállate plagio de Justin Gayber_

_– ¡Oye!– reclamo– Por si no lo sabes yo soy el mejor cantante de nuestra generación– alardeo con aire de grandeza_

_– La generación de los…_

_– LENKA– regaño su madre– Y a todo esto ¿Tu primo aun no te ha contado?_

_– ¿Contar qué? ¿Qué se irá lejos de mi vida?– dijo ilusionada_

_– Al contrario–susurro el chico con gracia_

_– Hija, tu primo y su familia se vendrán a mudar a esta ciudad…_

_._

_– Oye Mikuo ¿Escuchaste algo?— pregunto Gumi a un lado de mikuo_

_– ¿Aparte de los gritos de tu hermano? Si creo_

_– Se oyó como grito de desesperación, un ¡NOOOOOOOO!–imito la peliverde_

_– Entonces escuchamos lo mismo– dijo corriendo a la par de Gumi con un Gakupo detrás_

_._

_Su "Amado" primo se encogió a su altura y susurro de manera burlona – También viviremos en la misma casa_

_– ¡TU!– grito agarrándolo del cuello– ¡No sé cómo le has hecho pero te prometo que te va ir mal cantante de pacotilla!_

_Escuchar la estúpida risa de primo era lo que más la sacaba de quicio. Podía ser el mejor y más reconocido cantante pero para ella era la peor escoria que pudiese haber pisado la tierra_

_…_

– Y eso fue lo que paso

– Ah bueno… Lo lamento… creo– agrego Rin sin comprender mucho el relato de su amiga.

– No te preocupes, algún día lo matare– declaro con mirada oscura

– Pero que tarde se ha hecho– dijo el peliaqua como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Si– se unió Gumi igual que él.

– ¿Qué no se irán a casa?– pregunto la rubia de pelo corto, entendiendo de a poco la indirecta.

– No– respondieron al unisonó

– No me digan que…

– Si– volvieron a decir en coro mientras Rin negaba rotundas veces.

No se sabia que harían

* * *

Comenten que les ha parecido :)


	4. ¿Fue lo mejor?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 4**

– Tres, Dos, Uno… ¡Ya!– exclamó Lenka.

Luego de la cuenta regresiva se escuchó varios gritos de victoria provenientes de la misma persona.

– ¡Que bárbara Rin! ¿Cómo lo haces?– preguntó abrumado.

– Mucho entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi– bromeó besando sus bíceps.

– Obviamente Rin es más fuerte que tú– dijo Lenka.

– Claro que no… Bueno tal vez– dijo en su propia esquina emo.

Las jóvenes rubias reían por el espectáculo que el chico armaba, ya que fue un golpe directo a su orgullo masculino. Mientras Rin pensaba, tal vez hacer una pijamada de chicas y… Mikuo, no era tan mala idea como ella imaginaba… o bueno eso se vería al día siguiente.

– ¿Pueden dejar de una vez por todas de jugar a esos estúpidos juegos neandertales?– preguntó la peliverde fastidiada explorando toda la extensión de la enorme casa de la rubia.

– Las fuercitas no son juegos neande… lo que sea.

– ¡Sí!– apoyó Rin– Es solo una clara demostración de fuerza que posee antebrazo de un individuo al enfrentarse con la potencia de otro– aclaró palpándose la zona con una mano.

– Okey?– Gumi los vio raro y decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí – Bueno a lo que vinimos, Rin por favor.

– Si le sigues la corriente tal vez no duela tan… Oye ¿Rin? ¿Rin? ¿Dónde se metió?— Lenka volteo su mirando buscando a la rubia

– ¿Rin? ¿Quién sabe?– dijo el aquamarina.

– ¡Se nos volvió a escapar!— Grito Gumi

– Creí que sería más fácil, de haber sabido que Rin es tan escurridiza no hubiese aceptado tu pervertido plan— suspiro Lenka, la cual se comenzaba a arrepentir de sus decisiones

– No seas tan quejumbrosa, por ahora hay que buscarla.

– Si tienes razón, hay que buscarla– apoyo la rubia comiendo una naranja, lo meditó un poco y luego se vio un poco confundida– ¿A quién se supone que hay que buscar?

– ¡Rin!– corearon los tres mirándola

– ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó algo intimidada.

Lenka suspiro con resigno – Nada, tú solo ven.

– ¿A-a dónde?– se atrevió a preguntar.

– A la segunda parte de mi plan maestro– exclamo la peliverde quien la tomó de ambos brazos llevándola a la sala de estar.

Los tres "auto-invitados" se habían formado delante de la habitante de la casa. Mikuo y Lenka predecían levemente lo que pasaría y ambos estaban sonrojados por aquello, mientras que Gumi con cautela preveía en su mente cualquier táctica de escape que la joven rubia pudiese realizar, pues debía esperar cualquier cosa de ella a pesar de ser un poco ingenua.

– Espero hallas leído la revista que te preste– habló Gumi

– ¿Tu revista para perversos pervertidotes de, sabrá dios de donde la sacaste…

– Se la quitó a Gakupo-san– interrumpió el aquamarina.

– Idiota– reprochó dándole un golpe por su imprudencia.

– Aja… No, no la he leído, aun sigue en mi mochila– dijo tranquila.

– No importa, después la lees pero por ahora ¡TAADAAN!– reveló lo que traía detrás de sí, Rin; Mikuo y Lenka se miraban confundidos entre ellos, ¿no se suponía que debía ser otra de sus ideas locas? Porque eso se veía bastante normal aunque un poco sospechoso.

– E-etto…

– ¿Otra revista?– cuestionó Rin.

– No seas tonta– mustió la peliverde– Esta no es una revista.

– Entonces ¿Un estuche?– arriesgó Lenka, como quienes están en un juego de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?.

– Queridos sobrinos, esto es un estuche pero no cualquiera, como verán esto es un DVD.

– Ahhh– corearon juntos.

– Argggg es una película guarra– dijo asqueada la rubia mayor.

– Lenka se que cuento contigo para que me digas lo obvio– dijo hostil– Dejadme terminar– demandó seria. Rin y Mikuo se tensaron por lo áspero y demandante de su voz, en ese punto desconocían por completo a Gumi.

– P-pero Gumi es casi de mañana y Meiko-nee volverá pronto por su equipaje, sería un problema si nos ve viendo… eso– trato de convencer a la peliverde pero no le resultó.

– Descuida, nos dará tiempo– sonrió de lado maliciosamente pues les esperaba mucho para ese corto rango de tiempo.

…

– Deberán tomar nota y no solo va para Rin sino para todos ustedes, aprenderán el arte de ser uno con su antónimo, dependiendo el caso y no veo mejor manera de capacitar que observando y pronto poniendo en práctica, ya saben lo que dicen para aprender es necesaria la práctica– Gumi caminaba de un lado a otro explicando de que se trataba la dinámica, parecía uno de esos generales en la milicia. Mientras que los demás yacían en el gran sofá sin manera de huir ¿Por qué? Bueno se encontraban atados entre ellos y el sofá, cuestionándose "¿Cómo los cogio?" Quizás uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, optaron por pensar.

Rápidamente los encaró– ¿Bien? ¿Están listos?

– ¡NO!– gritaron juntos.

– ¿Saben? No me importa, a darle PLAY a la MOVIE– pero previamente se percató de algo– Antes del show quiero hacer algo– cogió algo detrás del sofá.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¡Rin, esta es tu casa! ¡¿No deberías poner reglas?!– exasperó Lenka.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero Gumi se me adelantó esta vez! ¡Y se comió mis dulces!– se defendió.

– Gran cosa.

– Basta de charla– dijo la peliverde desplegando un objeto en sus manos y cubriendo la boca de sus amigos alias víctimas.

– ¡NO LA CINTA ADHESIVA!

– Sip, con doble adhesivo– rió con demencia ya terminado su acto– Sin más preámbulos y sin llamadas de auxilios ¡PLAY!– gritó efusivamente como si tratara de una pequeña.

Todo parecía normal al principio, pero los chicos sabían que no debían dejarse engañar por la apariencia. Dos persona, un chico y una chica en un día corriente de verano, platicaban de cosas sin sentido hasta que de repente ataca una confesión de la nada que toma por sorpresa no solo a la protagonista sin no a los chicos del sillón grande, y ahí empezaba lo bueno. La chica cautivada y algo excitada dejaba que sus neuronas cambiaran la percepción del lugar y se abatió contra la boca del joven haciendo de ese contacto físico nada delicado, más bien un poco basto y rudo para ser un encuentro pasional. Los jóvenes a excepción de la peliverde volteaban la cara con intención de disminuir su rango de visión sin logro alguno, ni siquiera los movimientos más exagerados impedían ver el filme que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Luego de esa muestra de afecto comenzaba lo meloso y gastado, halagos que no venían al punto y finalmente la calentura les había ganado. Despojándose de la ropa que sinceramente sobraba, empezaron con los toqueteos sexuales por toda la extensión del cuerpo del otro, sin remedio aplacaron su sed animal y el ardor de sus cuerpos… y bueno ustedes saben cómo acabo.

Al final de esa encantadora enseñanza, se podía apreciar a una Lenka traumada, los ojos cómicamente abiertos y con la mandíbula por el suelo, Rin con cara de tragedia sin remedio, sin olvidar el ardor que hacia tornar su cara a un precioso rubí y Mikuo… pues Mikuo era otra historia, se había desmayado por la falta de presencia de su sangre, esta se había drenado casi por completo por sus orificios nasales y el pobre no soporto.

– Bueno, mi trabajo por hoy ha culminado– susurró satisfecha, los desató uno a uno para después ella sola llevarlos a sus respectivos laureles. Rin en su habitación, Lenka en la habitación para invitados y Mikuo… Pues se decidió que dormiría en otro lado, luego de dar por terminada su labor fue al cuarto de invitados a dormir con una aun traumada Lenka que miraba inquietante el cielo raso de la habitación. – A dormir.

Mientras, la menor de las rubias se encontraba fuertemente colorada haciendo ademanes sin sentidos en el vacío que se formaba sobre su cabeza, daba vueltas sobre su cama y aun no comprendía eso que Gumi trataba de enseñar ¿Con que motivo actuaban tan irracionalmente? Ella no entendía eso de excitación, pasión, entrega, fogosidad ni media naranja. Exigiendo una explicación consistente de lo que en realidad traía el tema amar terminó, de alguna manera dormir con el embrollo aun en mente.

Apenas el sol cumplía con su presencia infaltable, Meiko ya se encontraba en casa a solo momentos de partir en su viaje, recordó tarde que no tenía sus maletas hechas y fue a buscarlas con apuro para encontrarlas lista en la sala de estar con una notita que decía "Buen Viaje" Sonrió por tal gesto y con tiempo de anticipación subió al cuarto de su hermana menor para encontrarla plácidamente dormida "No quisiera arruinarle el sueño de belleza" pensó y solo se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y acariciando sus cortas hebras doradas, bajo y terminó yéndose. Momentos después la primera en levantarse fue Gumi y no se molesto en lo mínimo en guardar silencio por el resto que dormía, es más, bajó a la cocina con la meta principal de buscar comida pero luego decidió llamar a Rin para que le consiguiera algo, así que tomó una cuchara de madera y una cacerola y empezó a dárselas de baterista por toda la casa. Subió al cuarto de las chicas dándoles su propio concierto personal en vivo, lo que dio por resultado un susto tremendo a las dos rubias, ya que no es común que te despierten con un sonido ensordecedor en la entrada de la oreja, soñolientas, con gran pesar se levantaron las rubias con una cara no muy amistosa.

– ¡Ohayo! ¡¿Cómo amanecieron sobrinitas?!– preguntó entusiasta, tanto que creyó contagiárselos pero se equivocó. Lenka tomo la cuchara y se la asentó en la cabeza de un buen golpe.

– ¡Auchh! ¡Tienes la mano pesada!– se quejó.

– ¡Te lo mereces por despertarnos tan temprano, tenernos hasta altas horas de la noche persiguiendo a Rin por unos dulces, por haber dañado momentáneamente la electricidad y por obligarnos a ver una película guarra que sinceramente nos dejo severamente dañados a todos!– clamó enfurecida al tope, alzando la voz en la última parte.

– Tenía que– se protegió

– Claro que no, eso terminó por dejarme más confundida aun– intervino Rin despojándola de la cacerola

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Tienes dudas, así que yo las aclarare!– se ofreció.

– No, no lo harás, déjala en paz ya o todos saldremos mal de esta– demandó Lenka.

– Vale.

– Bueno, bajemos a comer– sugirió Rin.

Bajaron y se acomodaron para iniciar, tomando los ingredientes necesarios y disponiéndolos sobre la mesa. Contribuyeron en una combinación de bufet, realmente hacían un buen combo a excepción de Gumi que no hacia absolutamente nada. Terminaron por hacer un delicioso desayuno digno de Gordon Ransey. Cada quien tomo un plato y sirvió de los variados platillos que habían cocinado para después sentarse en la mesa a degustar.

– Debería contratarlas, esto esta estupendo– alagó Gumi tomando cada bocado sin siquiera haber terminado de tragar el anterior.

– Lo sé– dijeron ambas con modestia, se miraron entre ellas y rieron a coro– Pero no trabajaríamos para ti– volvieron a decir juntas.

– Mouu~ malvadas– chilló.

– Nadie querría un patrón como tú.

– Si, estas locas— confirmo Rin una agradable sonrisa

– Pero no me ofendan– bramó cabizbaja.

Otra vez se hicieron presentes sonoras las carcajadas.

– Vale, pero no te enojes es broma, aunque no trabajaría para ti– consoló Rin.

– Si, jeje… Esperen…– llamó Lenka notando algo fuera de lugar– ¿No éramos tres cuando llegamos?

– Y ahora somos tres desayunando– dijo como si nada la peliverde.

– No seas tonta nosotras no…

– ¡Mikuo!– exclamó Rin levantándose de inmediato de la mesa.

– ¡Cierto!– imitó Lenka– ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió ese cabeza de pasto?!

Luego el par de rubias volteo a mirar acusadoramente a su amiga.

– ¿Q-qué?– indagó tartamudeante.

– ¿Qué hiciste con él?

– E-etto, ¿Por qué creen que yo le haría algo?– las dos chicas se mantenían de brazos cruzados, infacundo por un momento tratando de defenderse– ¡B-bueno si! pero ¿Creen que después de ver esa película iba a dejar que se nos acercara? ¡Ni loca!

– Entonces ¿Dónde lo metiste?– preguntó curiosa Rin.

– Jejeje, Es una historia muy graciosa verán…

– ¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡LENKA! ¡Aunque sea Gumi! ¡SAQUENME!– gritaba el muchacho de cabellera aquamarina.

– Y así– dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

Rin y Lenka no pudieron evitar estrellar sus palmas en sus caras.

– Así que prácticamente ¿lo metiste en el armario de escobas?– rectificó la rubia de pelo corto con la mano sobre la frente.

– Sip, es el lugar al que pertenece, digno de él. No iba dejarlo bien forongo en una de las habitaciones buenas, además no había más– explicó.

– Pero SI había más habitaciones– objetó enojada por la falta de vergüenza de su amiga.

– Lo dices como si tuvieras una mansión.

– B-bueno no… pero es suficiente para todos.

– Lo que sea– dijo fastidiada, si hubiese hecho otra cosa igual se hubiesen molestado con ella de igual manera.

– Vamos mujer, no puedes ser siempre así con el ¿Qué te ha hecho?– Gumi volteo la mirada al piso y se quedó callada ante la interrogante planteada– Ves no es motivo para que lo trates así.

– Tú no sabes nada– murmuró siendo oída por las otras dos.

– Eh?

– ¡Tú no sabes nada!– gritó enfurecida– ¡No saben cómo me siento! ¡Todo lo que hago está mal y si no lo hago también! ¡Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor por nuestro grupo y terminan persiguiéndome a rastrillos! ¡Pero ustedes nunca comprenden eso! ¡Son unas tontas, sobre todo tú Lenka!– clamó dándole la cara.

– Eh? ¿Yo?– en ese momento Lenka le enfrento, si quería pelea ya la había conseguido– ¡Prefiero ser eso a ser una maldita que no sabe apreciar a las personas y que va por la vida haciendo favores que no favorecen a nadie!–exclamó harta de las locuras de la peliverde.

– ¡Así pues bien por ti!– gritó acercándose más– ¡Jamás nadie me ha recriminado por mi forma de ser! ¡Por qué tú has de tener un problema conmigo!

– ¡Porque eres una malcriada! ¡Loca de turno! ¡Apuesto que todos te tratan bien y en cuanto volteas PUMM hablan de lo inepta que resultaste ser!– gritó enojada, a nada estaban de chocarse narices.

– ¿¡Yo inepta!? ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡Como si fueses la gran cosota!

– ¡No lo soy la gran cosa! ¡Y no trato de serlo, pero estoy segura de que soy mejor persona! ¡Es más soy una gran amiga!– alardeó dándole un piquete en la frente.

– ¡Lo fueses si no hablarás tanto! ¡Además Mikuo es un tonto ¡¿por qué ahora de pronto vienes y te la das de héroe?! Eres una…

– Ambas cállense– ordenó Rin, rociándoles a las dos con un envase de spray lleno de agua fría de, veto a saber de donde lo consiguió.

– ¡Oye!– se quejaron.

– ¡No somos gatos!– gruño Gumi.

– ¡Al menos ellas nos trata como gatos y no como bolsas llenas de estiércol!– atacó.

Nuevamente se empezaban a tirar puñales y ofensas al aire. Rin solo se cansó de la situación y les arrojó el envase justo en la cara, lo que ambas ignoraron por completo. La rubia fue a sacar a su amigo del armario y tardó un poco pues este había sido cerrado con llave, luego de haber hallado la llave y abrir se encontró al aquamarina entre escobas, lampazos, detergentes, cubos y más.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó suave.

– Estoy muerto, esto es el cielo y fui recibido por un ángel– dijo no del todo bien, Rin arrugó la cara ante la babosada que había dicho.

– No seas tonto, venga párate– ofreció su mano.

– Vale– tomó su mano y jaló pero la rubia no se encontraba posicionada firmemente y debido a ese repentino jalón los dos cayeron, haciendo que Rin quedara encima de él, ambos muy cerca de la cara del otro, al verse en esa situación ambos se sonrojaron al extremo.

– E-etto Rin y-yo…– tenía el aroma de su cabello muy cerca casi podía degustarlo.

– D-descuida f-fue un a-accidente…

Los dos jóvenes tartamudeaban incoherencias gracias a lo avergonzados que estaban. Se pararon ahora sin ningún inconveniente, salieron del armario y voltearon la cara de inmediato.

Realmente ese acercamiento los dejó, igual o más sonrojados que la película de esa noche. Sin noción del tiempo cada uno se encontraba divagando mentalmente, analizando los hechos de la estadía en la casa de Rin. Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato hasta que la risa de Rin perturbo la calma, curioso el chico volteó su cara hacia ella y le preguntó.

– ¿D-de que te ríes?

– Saliste del closet– dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír, no pudo y continuó riendo, al aquamarina se le formó una gran gota de sudor en la sien ¿Cómo podía ser tan payasa en ese momento? Bueno al menos lo había sacado de una situación bastante incómoda.

– Venga tienes que comer– dijo después de un rato, el chico solo asintió.

Antes de llegar a la sala se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas, a Mikuo le extraño bastante eso ya que a menudo no se les puede encontrar peleando, opto por preguntarle a Rin.

– Tss Oye ¿Por qué pelean?– susurró.

– Por ti– esas simples palabras le hicieron el día, ya hasta había comenzado a fantasear y pensar mil locuras y a Rin se le vino a la mente la frase de "Típico le das a alguien un centímetro y ya quieren tener un metro"

– Este sin duda debe ser el mejor día de mi vida– dijo con ojos soñadores, Rin solo lo vio feo y las otras chicas dejaron de pelear para verlo de la misma manera, así que cerró la boca.

– ¿¡Sabes que!? ¡No vale la pena! ¡Me iré!

– ¡Bien hazlo!– retó la rubia.

– ¡Lo haré!

– ¡Bien!

– ¡Bien!

– ¡Bien!

– ¡Bien!– con eso último se marchó azotando la puerta con ferocidad.

– Arrghh, que molesta– suspiró frustrada.

– Eh? ¿Me perdí de mucho?– Rin asintió

Luego de haberle explicado con detalle la situación al aquamarina mientras desayunaba, éste momentos después se marchó alegando que tenia cosas por hacer y por la misma ruta iba Lenka hasta que…

– ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes sola!– suplicó tomándola del brazo.

– P-pero Rin tengo que ir a casa– excusó.

– Entonces llévame contigo– propuso con la mejor de sus caras que inspira lástima, lentamente Lenka fue cayendo hasta que accedió.

Animada Rin se alistó con unos jeans hasta las rodillas, zapatos de salida y una camiseta blanca con una sudadera gris encima. El cabello lo decidió llevar con una coleta omitiendo el lazo y los broches. Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas fueron a la casa de la mayor. De camino la menor quiso entablar una conversación.

– Tú… Decías que tu primo era cantante ¿no?…– habló Rin.

– Eh sí, pero por favor no te asustes cuando lo veas– rogó.

– ¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene un tercer ojo? Si es así ¡Vamos!– la jaló del brazo y comenzó el recorrido arrastrando a la rubia.

– ¡Tengo que verlo!– decía emocionada.

– Rin no, no tiene un tercer ojo– aclaró frenando de golpe, Rin volteó hacia atrás curiosa.

– Ahh? ¿Entonces por qué me emocione?– reprochó con un puchero.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo… Vale, solo no hagas comentario– ésta asintió y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la morada de la mayor.

– Aquí es– anunció.

– Tenía tiempo sin venir– dijo con nostalgia, esos momentos que recuerdas tu niñez y lo bien que lo pasaste.

– Vale, entremos rápido tal vez nadie este en casa– ahora Lenka era la que jalaba.

– No sé por qué te empeñas en ocultar tu familia.

– Te aseguro que no querrías involucrarte con ellos– Rin le devolvió una mirada curiosa mientras entraban con apuro a la casa.

Todo parecía teóricamente normal o al menos para Rin, claro que distinto en comparación a la última vez que había venido, pero eso no aplacaba la inquietud que sentía la chica de pelo largo.

Con afán se adentraron a la habitación de ésta y cerraron la puerta a su paso. Rin la observó con detalle, pues la recordaba más grande, pero llevaba tiempo sin pasarse por su casa no podía recordar con exactitud cada detalle, era muy joven para aquel entonces.

– Jojojo Lenka, ya estás en casa… ah, hola Rin– habló una voz fuerte y profunda abriéndose paso en la habitación.

– Ohayo Kagamine-san– dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Ahhhh, hola papá– saludó un poco inquieta, por un momento pensó que era "él" pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando comprendió que en realidad se trataba de su progenitor.

– Ah, por cierto hija, tu primo a estado preguntando por ti y sinceramente empieza a molestar– Rin le miró curiosa y luego vio como Lenka se tensaba, debía tener algún problema con ese primo suyo.

– Más de lo normal, lo dudo– susurró con fastidió, su padre le observó raro– E-etto… Solo dile que no moleste más, que estaré bueno… ¡Estudiando! Si estudiando– tal vez la mentira había convencido a su padre por que solo se marcho sin decir más.

– Oye Lenka.

– Dime

– Tú…– dudó por un momento– ¿No te llevas bien con tu primo?– preguntó– Si no te conociera te diría incestuosa posesiva –esa mención solo le logro hervir la sangre más de lo que ya la tenía.

Solo arrugó la cara en señal de total asco– N-no digas esas cosas… En serio nunca en tu vida lo vuelvas a decir, es que solo… no lo soporto– explicó entre dientes.

– Esa parte me quedo clara– dijo con ironía.

– P-pero Rin, si tú lo conocieras…– se exasperó.

– ¿Conocer a quien?– interrumpió una tercera voz, Lenka reconoció esa voz y Rin tan solo volteó al lugar de donde provenía para luego mirar por un breve momento a Lenka y volver a ver a la persona en la entrada.

– No tiene un tercer ojo– dijo la rubia menor decepcionada.

…

* * *

Comenten que les a parecido :)


	5. Casualidad de la vida

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

— No tiene un tercer ojo ¿Por qué me emocione?— cuestionó la rubia, exhalando en señal de decepción. Los rubios restantes se miraron entre sí con incredibilidad.

— Debí esperarlo de ella— Lenka soltó un suspiro apartando su mirada.

— Acaso ¿No me conoce? ¿Qué no era yo del quien hablaba de regreso?— intervino el único varón, haciendo que la rubia de coleta de inmediato le lanzara una mirada furtiva.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Acosador de m…

— Espera… ¿Conocer?— corto la rubia menor— Del único del que hablamos de regreso el viernes fue…— al fijarse bien, ahogó como mucho esfuerzo un grito de sorpresa. Enfocó su mirada al chico y lo examinó de arriba a abajo como un detector de calor y se echó un poco para atrás con claro pánico en su cara.

"¡No puede ser!" Pensó la rubia "¡ES ÉL! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿ME HABRÁ ESCUCHADO?! ¡YA VALÍ! ¡ME DEMANDARÁ, MEIKO SE ENTERARÁ Y ME MATARÁ! ¡MORIRÉ Y ESTARÉ MUERTA! ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡ESTO DEBE SER UN MALENTENDIDO! Q-quizá, quizá yo lo malinterprete, si eso debe ser… pero, solo hay manera de saberlo"

— ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!— espetó con afán hacia el rubio, quien como Lenka habían quedado sorprendidos

— Len— dijo con calma.

.

.

.

Lenka…

.

Len…

.

Len-ka…

.

Len…

.

LEN KA…

.

Len…

.

LEN KAGAMINE

Jajaja

.

Mierda…

Ya no quedaban más explicaciones

Era definitivamente "él"

Inhalo aire y se quedó en una misma posición por un largo periodo de tiempo, sacando nada más y nada menos que conclusiones erróneas y teorías ilógicas en su cabeza. Pues no se explicaba el cómo su amiga y compañera de clase no le mencionara en ningún momento que estaba liada a la fama, o al menos alguno de sus familiares y mucho menos que uno de ellos fuera el gran *note el sarcasmo* Kagamine Len.

— Ves te lo dije, las chicas se quedan sin habla ante mi presencia— presumió cierto cantante, marcándole una estridente vena en la frente a su queridísima prima.

— ¡Cállate!— gritó antes de volver su mirada preocupada a su amiga. Le tocó con sutileza el hombro, lo cual la sobresaltó aun mas— Ya le dio la garrotera, ahora te puedes ir— demandó sin siquiera voltear su mirada, sabiendo muy bien a quien se dirigía.

— Ehh?! Pero si acabo de llegar, no pued…

— ¡Ya has hecho suficiente provocándole un daño cerebral! ¡Claro que puedo!— gritó levantándose y sacando a patadas al familiar, quien no se fue sin antes lanzarle un guiño a la pequeña.

— Idiota— insultó voz alta para después volverse a Rin— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué de repente parece que te has quedado en coma?

Tomo un momento más hasta que la pequeña parpadeó, provocando que regresara de nuevo de al mundo real luego su breve ensoñación. Volteó a ver a su amiga y compañera de clases a la cual se le era visible unos pocos rasgos de preocupación.

— Tuve un sueño bastante raro…— Lenka inclinó un poco su cabeza, en clara muestra de confusión— ¿Recuerdas al tal Kagamine Len?

— Rin, no era sueño— aclaró Lenka, haciendo que la pequeña rubia se sobresaltara, sus engranajes no estaban en disposición para analizar lo ocurrido, ella parpadeó un par de veces más y se levantó.

— Yo… creo que ya me voy— dijo dándole la espalda y siguiendo el camino hacia la puerta, Lenka le siguió de cerca con la mirada

— ¿Estás bien?— Rin volteó en ese instante con una sonrisa positiva como parche de sus inseguridades

Asintió —Si, solo que un poco cansada gracias a Gumi

— Ni la menciones— escupió Lenka, la menor solo se volvió a la puerta y recito un breve "nos vemos" y se marchó.

* * *

Tengo que idear una manera para desaparecer lo antes posible, irme en cuanto pueda a una isla desértica donde cambiare mi nombre y sexo a Riki y formare una mini sucursal de marítimos donde la especialidad será el salmón aunque también habrá variedades como calamar, atún, uno que otros crustáceos y… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Quizá también pueda disculparme con él por lo de la canción así tal vez no me demande a mí ni a Meiko-nee y ¡Voila! Todos felices y contentos, aunque…

La primera opción suena bastante tentadora… ¡Ya Rin! ¡Concéntrate! Deberé buscarlo y aclararle que lo de la canción fue sin ánimos de ofender a nadie y mucho menos a él, una simple bromita, el comprenderá, se que lo hará. Pero si más lo recuerdo, Len ha causado mucha polémica y no precisamente por su reputación compresiva, así que por el momento sería mejor no encontrármelo.

.

Esta justo ahí…

.

.

.

¡Mierda!

¡¿Hace cuanto que estoy en el living?!

Bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer ahora, es idear una forma para escapar sin que él me vea. Solo unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta y…

¡Maldición me vio!

Este no es mi día de suerte.

— ¡Ah! Hola— me dice apenas me ve, aparentemente buscaba algo entre los estantes. Debería conmemorar este glorioso momento, que te salude alguien del medio no pasa todos los días.

— Etto… y-yo… ahh…

— Mmm?

— Perdóname— solté a lo pendejo ¡Bien!

— Eh?— dijo descolocado ¡Por dios! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no es la persona correcta?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! No debí haberme burlado de ti ni nada, admito que fue algo muy inmaduro de mi parte, así que por favor ¡Por favor! No me demandes, Meiko-nee me matará, mis padres me mataran también, y además no le quiero dar satisfacción al muy maldito a bailar sobre mi tumba, así que te lo imploro ¡Ten corazón!— rogué a casi llorar, creo que he sido convincente ojala el también lo crea.

— ¿Demandar? ¿De qué hablas? No planeaba hacer eso— ahora era yo la que estaba descolocada, él al parecer lo notó y continuó— Yo no demando niñas bonitas.

— Uh…— apuesto todo lo que tengo a que tenía la cara sonrojada. A veces suelo ser muy predecible.

— Además, me ha gustado. Admito que fue muy creativo y algo gracioso, aunque… hay algo que me gusto mas— no supe descifrar el significado de sus palabras, porque siendo sincera, esa mañana ya tenía mi mente echa pudin.

— Ajaa… B-bueno ¿Sin rencores?— dije extendiendo mi mano. La velocidad con la que la recibió fue increíble, luego de un corto vaivén de arriba abajo la acerco a su boca y dejo un beso en mis nudillos, como en las películas.

Eso si no me lo esperaba.

Con un sonrojo evidente, libre mi mano de su agarre y me excuse diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, el asintió.

— Antes quisiera saber tu nombre— dijo deteniendo mi majestuosa huida ¿No comprendía que quería ir a casa?

— R-Rin.

— Un gusto, señorita Rin— si, el momento era ya, tenía que escapar antes de que mi cabeza sufriera corto circuito.

Me fui apresuradamente y muy muy nerviosa, sin evitar pensar la forma en la que se despidió. Esa mirada despiadada y ese inesperado guiño.

* * *

Comenten que les a parecido :)


	6. Tan él

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por elección**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Después de pasar el resto del fin de semana sola, bajo la estricta mirada atenta de la vecina Yoti, llegó el muy esperado lunes ¿Pero de que hablo? odio los lunes.

Pero en fin, todo lo ocurrido tras la ausencia de Meiko-nee me va a volver loca y eso que aun no logro digerir lo del primo de Lenka pues yo lo imaginaba más... normal.

Aunque fue muy tonto de mi parte el no ver el increíble parentesco que esos dos tenían, ósea, estaba justo en frente de mis narices. Me muero de hambre si se me da por ser detective.

Deje un momento de lado el agobio mental y me centre únicamente en lo que importaba, sobrevivir ese día en la escuela, como siempre lo he estado haciendo desde siempre. Acomode mis gafas y entré, tras un corto recorrido me encontré con Mikuo parado al lado de los estantes de los zapatos, se le notaba un poco nervioso, veto a saber por qué, así que me le acerque y le saludé como era costumbre.

— ¿Qué onda?— como si se tratara de esconder de algo me miro de reojo y luego alrededor.

— Ah hola— dijo después de verificar que no había moros en la costa, me le quede mirando un rato con la cabeza de lado como descifrando sus pensamientos, sin éxito claro. Suspiré y él se hecho su mochila a su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Qué te pasa andas más raro de lo norm...

— ¡Cuidado!— y sin previo aviso fui abruptamente empujada desde la espalda, siendo guiada a alguna parte.

— ¡Oye!— reclamé en claro enfado, Lenka quien era la causante del alboroto, me sonrió tímidamente pero sin dejar de correr y empujarme.

— Perdóname querida, pero necesito esconderme— me dijo ya cuando habíamos dejado a Mikuo detrás, un momento después de puras carreras, nos detuvimos frente al salón de música el cual estaba cerrado a esa hora de la mañana.

— ¿De quién? No me digas que le debes dinero a alguien— asumí arqueando una de mis cejas.

— No es eso, no quiero que alguien me vea— dijo, casi en el mismo estado que Mikuo.

— ¿Quien? ¿Gumi? Naahh a ella se le habrá pasado.

— Ah ella no se le paso nada— interrumpió una molesta Gumi cruzada de brazos, Lenka al ver su presencia bufó molesta. No podía creer que las dos cabezotas siguieran molestas.

— Para tu información no me importa si sigues molesta o no, y no, yo no me escondo de ti— atacó Lenka en clara zona defensiva Gumi no se quedo atrás y la enfrento ¡Choque de Titanes!

— A pues debería...—

— No, no, no— dije yo poniéndome en medio y distanciándolas de la otra, si las dejaba así por mucho tiempo nada bueno iba a suceder— por favor no se den odio.

— Ella empezó— corearon ambas, señalando a la otra, sentí deslizarse por mi sien una gota de sudor. Aun estando en guerra, ellas dos no podían evitar esa cosas en común.

—Aja.

— Bien, bien, Rin me ayudaras ¿sí o no?— replicó Lenka enfadada.

— C-claro— asentí nerviosa. Obvio no sabía de que se trataba, pero decidí complacerla solo porque me odiaría a mi también si no lo hiciera.

— Bueno vámonos— jaló mi mano y empezamos de nuevo la carrera, Gumi solo alcanzo decir al rato.

— Nos vemos en el receso Rin

.

.

.

— Si es del FBI pues obvio no me involucrare— le aclaré. Ahora ambas estábamos el pasillo que daba a la zona libre. Lenka me vio como si fuera loca y negó repetidas veces.

— Te digo que no, solo es que...

— Querida prima~— arrulló una voz de espaldas, por lo que las dos pegamos un chillido de susto que hizo despejar a la aves alrededor. La persona cuya identidad a un no era reconocida se rió sonoramente.

— ¡TÚ!— siseó Lenka. Ambas volteamos a la vez para ver al muchacho ¡Por dios! ¿Cuántos primos tendrá esta chica?

— No me digas que tu familia es como la de los Shion— Lenka estampó su mano en la frente ¿Y ahora que dije?

—No seas tonta Rin— dijo enojada— está claro que es "él"

— "¿él?"— coreé.

— Si el "ÉL"… el "LENto"— el chico protestó molesto y yo solo solté un muy bajo "ah" pues ya había entendido la indirecta ¡Oye! no soy tan despistada.

— JA, sabía que no eras rubio natural— me burlé, teniendo a Lenka de mi lado de las burlas y a Len en mi contra.

—"Ja Ja Ja" Para que sepas linda "esto"— señaló a su cabeza— es una peluca castaña.

— Lástima que no te hayas puesto una máscara— mofó Lenka logrando otro gracioso mohín de Len que nos hizo reír — Bueno, he visto que todo mi esfuerzo por escapar de esta sanguijuela ha sido en vano, ya vámonos— Lenka se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, ambos, Len y yo, la seguimos detrás como perritos falderos, LOL.

.

.

.

Para suerte de Lenka, Len había tocado en un curso distinto al de nosotros, pero aun así se hizo conocer en todos los cursos de todos los años. Siendo Len o no, atrae bastante la atención de las féminas y de las masas en general. Lenka y Gumi seguían con su disputa en mudo y Mikuo solo se mantenía alejado por si las cosas se ponían feas, yo solo rogué que en receso todo se calmara, cosa que no sucedió.

Al salir directamente fui tomada por Gumi quien prácticamente me obligo a estar a su lado todo el receso desplazando a Lenka, quien no le tomo demasiada importancia al asunto y comió sola esa vez. Durante el gran recorrido "tía Gumi" pasamos por el baño, lo cual fue mi oportunidad de escapar de ella, mientras hacia sus cosas.

Quise ir a buscar a Lenka para no despreciarla pero en cambio me encontré con algo muy cercano a ella.

— Eh, Linda, te he buscado todo el receso— dijo con la sonrisa burlesca que solían tener pintadas lo rompecorazones que tocaban baladas en bares de poca monta.

— Ah que bien, espero también te hayas puesto a buscar tu masculinidad— dije en defensa, ganándome una mirada algo rara de él, era contadas las veces que lo había visto pero nunca de esa forma.

— Te demandaré— amenazó sin cambiar su semblante, en ese momento se me habían escapados los colores y en los primero en lo que pensé fue en una paliza de Meiko-nee.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Ten corazón! ¡Deberás no...— mi suplicas de piedad fueron calladas por la estúpida risa de Len, quien prácticamente se cuajaba de tanto reír. En ese momento el color rojo subió directamente a mi cara por la ira ¡Me había tomado el pelo!

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

— ¡Te odio!— grite con cólera, el paró un momento y me miro curioso.

— Eh? ¿Por qué?— en ese momento me concentre en mis palabras.

— B-bueno... Y-yo no... Veras, mala elección de palabras... Yo no te odio "odio", apenas nos conocemos y no es como si hubieses matado a mis padres y yo te odiase por eso, veras, no hay motivos para odiarte, solo es que... por ahora no es como si formases parte de mi vida así que realmente yo... ARGHHH, sabes que olvídalo.— me sorprende la idioteces que salen de esta boca mía, nunca fui de las que se supiesen expresar.

— Si, será mejor para todos— admitió burlón, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el hombro. Cortesía de mí.

— En fin, si estas "encubierto" ¿cómo se supone que deba llamarte?— pregunté solo por el mero motivo de hacer platica, pues obviamente no me iba a dirigir a el por "Len" si lo que trataba era ocultar su identidad.

— El amor de mi vida… ¡Auchh! eso duele— se quejó por el segundo golpe de mi parte.

— Hablo en serio.

— Bueno, bueno, bonita y enojona— susurró, alce de nuevo mi puño— ya, ya solo llámame Lance— fruncí un poco una de mis cejas.

— Que original— dije con ironía— Muy bien es un poco gay, pero puede funcionar— dije volviéndome hacia mi salón, escuchando por parte de él un reclamo.

.

.

.

—Vámonos— suspiro Lenka quien tenía sus dos brazos detrás de la nuca, yo asentí.

— Y "Lance" no viene— pregunte solo por curiosear, pues ellos al estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo y al tener horarios similares lo lógico sería irse juntos o al menos al mismo tiempo. Lenka se asqueó un poco pero no dudo en responderme.

— Gracias a dios, tenía que arreglar unos papeles, por ser nuevo y eso, lástima que no será todo el tiempo. El se ha incrementado en mi barra de odio, vieras a las demás babeando sobre él como si fuera un caramelo.

— Y tu celosa.

— C-claro que no— negó furtivamente, me reí por esa actitud nerviosa. Esa era mi Lenka-chan— Solo hace que lo odie más y me dan ganas de vomitar.

"Odio" aun sigue esa palabra en la mente.

— Y bien— le dije— ¿Como terminó yendo justo a la misma escuela?

—Etto... Yo estaba en mi cuarto, por lo pude oír solo un poco…

…

_—Len ya sabrás como es nuestra situación— habló la mujer dirigiéndose al rubio, este asintió animoso— bien, por lo que mientras estemos aquí debes asistir a la escuela como cualquier chico de tu edad, eso sin revelar quién eres, estarás en…_

_— La misma que Lenka— soltó al instante, cortando groseramente a su madre._

_— ¿Yokohama?— confirmo su tía con un deje de duda._

_—Creo ¿Allí también estudia la chica de la otra vez?— pregunto a su tío quien solo se mantenía escuchando atento, sin interponerse ni una vez._

_— ¿Rin-san?, si claro._

_—Yokohama será— sentencio con seguridad en sus palabras._

...

— Ya veo ¿Y cuando se irá?— le pregunté a Lenka.

— No lo sé, espero que pronto, porque definitivamente es un dolor de trasero "Prima esto" "Prima lo otro" es tan irritante— bufó mi compañera rubia siendo seguida por mi mirada atenta.

— Mi sentido pésame— le dije con clara compasión fingida, solo le oí soltar un pequeño "aja" para luego reírnos las dos de camino a casa.

...

* * *

**Terminado rapidito, ¡Que responsable soy! YEAH**

**Y fue solo porque estoy de vacas y sin oficio, además de que un review de por ahí me lleno de ánimos jajaja y pues le hice esta parte para que quede conforme, y es que desde aquí empieza lo bueno, algo corto pero ya que.**

**Moraleja: comenten muuuchooo, sobre los que les gusto o no, cosas random o incluso pueden comentar aquellos indicios que tenían antes de leer este capítulo, pueden que le den a esta loquishaaa al menos un gramo de buenas ideas y ésta actualice rápido, así que cuidenseee y nos vemoooss**

**[Continua la votación... Háganme saber si quieren LEMMON, si no sois pervertido/a o no crees que sería buena idea poner lemmon comenta, pero sí en cambio sois muy muy perver everywhere~ o solo lo aceptas para que la historia se haga más interesante comenta. Si te vale madre TAMBIÉN En serio necesito saber, gracias y no olviden lee Evening Broken, en mi perfil esta]**


End file.
